


Fuck You!

by TheDirtyMind



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Blackmail, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDirtyMind/pseuds/TheDirtyMind
Summary: Percy had had enough. 15 years of abuse finally cracked his morals. He has a power. He will use it. He will do whatever he wants whether it be right or wrong. He will control the blood, he will control their bodies.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Sally Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. The Rise of a Blood Bender

**Author's Note:**

> In this World, the Greek gods have faded. There is no Camp Half-blood. Percy had to endure Gabe's abuse for 15 years. Sally Jackson isn't the same loving mother shown in the canon. She is selfish and self centred. She is ignorant of Percy's plight.

Percy Jackson was sitting on his bed. A bandage was wrapped around his head. Few hours ago Gabe, his step father, had thrown a flower vase at him. Percy's forehead needed stitches for that.

Percy did finally call the police. He had enough. 15 years of abuse finally made him crack. The fear of bodily harm was overcomed by his want for revenge. Gabe thought Percy was bluffing but when the siren of police cars came from outside, Gabe ran away with a hateful glare at him. Percy had filed an FIR against Gabe and the police had assured him that they would catch him. A single police officer was standing outside their apartment for protection. **  
**

Percy stood up and went into the kitchen. His every cell wanted a release. His body wanted to do something to release this hate. As Gabe wasn't home, the hate diverted to his mother Sally Jackson. The ignorant woman who never realised that her son was being abused. The woman who was absent all day for work and when she came home she was in Gabe's room having sex. **  
**

He stood on the threshold of the kitchen's door. His mother was cooking dinner. She wore grey pants and an orange woolen t-shirt. Her light brown hair was pulled into a tight bun. She was a beautiful woman. Very beautiful indeed. Maybe that was why Gabe was always good to her. Always a gentleman in front of her. She looked at him as he entered the kitchen and nodded stiffly. She wasn't in a good mood as her husband was on the run because of him. She was still skeptical that Gabe was abusive to Percy. She went back to cooking, not paying any mind to him. Percy gritted his teeth in anger and walked silently towards her. **  
**

He stopped a foot behind her and looked at her lecherously. Her smooth neck. Her slim waist, her shapely ass, her thin legs. A shiver of pleasure passed through his body. He closed the distance between them and pressed his front on her back. His arms snaked around her waist. His hips grinded against her ass. His chest pressed on her back. His head rested on her shoulder. His face buried in the crook of her neck. **  
**

His mother gasped in surprise as her body was pressed against a warm body. **  
**

“Percy!” she squeaked. “What are you doing?” **  
**

“Showing you your place slut.” he whispered in her ear. She shivered as his warm breath hit her ears. She felt something aggressively poking between her ass cheeks. She glared at him and tried to push him away to no avail. **  
**

“STOP this right now.” she whispered furiously. Percy snapped his finger and Sally's mouth clamped shut. She tried to yell, she tried to scream but her mouth wouldn't open. Percy turned her so she was facing him. She saw an evil smirk on his face. **  
**

“You know I found out that I have a secret power a week ago. I can control water. I can control any liquid. Even blood. I don't know how I have these powers but I am glad.” he grinned as his finger traced her lips. **  
**

“Follow me. Let's get some action. I wouldn't want you to not have sex. I will be a nice replacement for Gabe.” his lips curved into a mocking smile. Her eyes widened in fear. Her heart hammered in her chest. Sweat started glistening on her forehead. She finally realised that Percy had inherited his biological father's powers. She realised her predicament. She was going to be raped by her own son. Her own flesh and blood. She was going to be a cum dumpster for her own son. Sally couldn't control her body. Her limbs worked on their own. She started walking towards Percy's bedroom. Percy turned off the gas. He didn't want this night to be interrupted by house fire. **  
**

Percy guided his mother's body and made her sit on the edge of his bed. She couldn't move but her eyes were frantic. She tried to resist but her body was totally in Percy's control. A clicking noise made her realise that the door was locked. Percy crouched on the floor, in front of her. **  
**

“Tonight will be fun, mom. I will become a man. I will lose my virginity to my own selfish mother. Tonight I will defile your body. Tonight I will ravage your body. Tonight I will rape you.” Percy chuckled. He stood up and sat beside her. Sally was screaming inside her mind. She wanted to yell for help but her mouth wasn't opening. Percy grabbed her right hand. He ran his palm on her warm skin. Sally's head turned towards him with his command and she saw his lustful gaze. She knew she was done for. He moved his head forward, around her neck. She gasped inwardly as his lips moved around her neck and jaw. His lips finally rested on her lips and he aggressively kissed her. He moaned as his hands cupped her cheeks. He had his eyes closed as he had his first kiss while Sally's eyes were wide open seeing her son mashing his lips against hers. **  
**

He pulled back and had a goofy grin on his face. **  
**

“That was delicious.” **  
**

He grabbed her face again and pulled her in a long sensual kiss. Her lips and tongue moved on his command pleasuring him. Sally had no control on her lips and mouth as she kissed him back. She could feel his smirk on her lips as he dominated her mouth. Her body suddenly moved and she sat on the floor. She was on her knees in front of Percy who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes widened in horror as she realised what was going to happen. She saw him unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and removing it from his body. She saw him removing his briefs. Percy was naked from the waist down. He sat down again at his place and gave her an amused smirk. Her body moved at his will. She crawled between his legs and stood on her knees. She felt uncomfortable as her knees were on hard ground. Her face came up to his lower chest. His hand caressed her hair as she stared at the appendage which will be in her throat. Percy's was large and thick. Percy removed the pin in hair which held her hair in a tight bun. Her brunette hair fell on her shoulder. **  
**

“Now you look like a slut.” he nodded his head and guided her head towards his hard member. She glared at it as she wasn't able to glare at him as her head wasn't in her control. Dread filled her body as she leaned down and her lips parted on its own. She was ready to yell, she was ready to scream for help but her lungs and voice box stopped for the instant when her lips parted. She couldn't see his face but was sure that he was smirking. The head of his member entered her mouth. She cried desperately as his penis slowly slid inside her mouth. If she was in control she would have bit his dick but she wasn't. She was helpless as he fucked her mouth. She heard his moans as he grabbed her hair and his dick started hitting the back of her throat. She gagged but he wasn't in any mood to let her adjust. His thrusting got erratic and she felt his dick erupting in her mouth. A load of semen filled her mouth. He pulled out his dick from her mouth. A dribble of his sperms flowed from the corner of her mouth. She wanted to puke, she wanted to clean her mouth with a mouth washer but her mouth gulped it down against her will. If she was in control of her face she would have scrunched her face in disgust but she wasn't. **  
**

“That was awesome, mom.” he said excitedly. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him as he willed. She glared down at him but it had no effect on him. He smirked at her. She saw his dick was now small and soft. She felt a little better that she wasn't going to be penetrated. She stiffed as she felt his hands on her waist. She wanted to scream as he unbuttoned her pants. He looked up at her, his eyes glinting in amusement at her anger and discomfort. He lowered it down and whistled as her black sexy panties came into view. She wanted to die at that moment. She was so angry and embarrassed. Tears were dripping from her eyes. But he wasn't looking at her face but her panties. He lowered the pants down to her ankles and her legs betrayed her will as she stepped out of the pants. **  
**

A shiver of disgust ran through her as Percy's hands ran up and down her legs. His hands were on her hips. **  
**

“Whatever loser you are but you are a heck of a sexy loser.” he laughed as his palm rested on the front part of her underwear, right above her pussy. If a glare could kill someone then Percy would have died hundred times by now. He waved his hand and she turned around by his will. He was staring at her shapely ass. If her body wasn't in his control she would have sobbed at this humiliation. **  
**

Percy ran his fingers lightly on her hips. He was salivating at the show of delicious flesh. His hands shook as he placed them on her ass cheeks. His soft penis sprang up in excitement. Percy gulped as he cupped her ass cheeks. This was the best feeling. He kneaded her ass cheeks, he squeezed her ass. His dick was waving, ready to be of use again. He slapped her ass. Sally would have screamed if she had control of her throat. For the next five minutes Percy released his frustration and anger on her ass cheeks. He slapped and slapped. Her skin was deep crimson. Sally was crying in pain. Her cheeks were wet from her tears. Percy sighed after he was done. He stood up behind her. He clutched the edge of her t-shirt and removed it. She was now in just her bra and panties. **  
**

He pressed himself behind her. He grinded his boner on her ass. His hands roamed on her stomach. His hands slid up and touched her breasts. He kissed her neck as he squeezed her tits. He grabbed her bra and tore it away from her and threw it away. Sally was stiff as commanded by his will. **  
**

She felt his dick grinding her ass. She felt his hands playing with her naked tits. She felt his lips on her neck. She wanted to kill him. She cursed the day she had sex with Poseidon. She cursed the day she had birthed Percy. **  
**

She suddenly felt her body moving. Percy was standing beside her. He waved his hand towards the bed and her body obeyed his command. Her blood obeyed his command. She climbed the bed and lied on her knees and elbows. She buried her face in the pillow. She pulled her knees inward. Her ass was facing up, ready to be taken. She wanted to break down in tears. She wanted to kill herself. She wanted to kill him. He positioned himself behind her. He tore away her panties and threw it away. They were in classic leapfrog sex position. Percy was delirious from the sight of her pussy. **  
**

He grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them apart, stealing a glance at her holes. He was drooling from the sensual sight. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He lined his dick with her entrance and started pushing it in. Sally would have screamed but she couldn't. Percy was in heavens as his dick was pushed inside her hot cave. The heat of her inside was doing magical things to his dick. He buried his dick deep inside her. **  
**

“Oh my god! You are so hot inside.” he exclaimed. He thought his dick would melt at this temperature. He started thrusting inside her. He moaned and grunted as his hips smacked against her ass. The sound of their skin hitting each other filled the room. Sally was crying as her son was taking her from behind as if she was whore. She buried her face deeper wanting to die of suffocation as he fucked her roughly. The bed creaked as he fucked her. His hand squeezed her ass as he moaned. **  
**

“Yes! Yes! I am fucking my slut mother. I am fucking the hole from which I entered in this world. I am raping my loser mother. Oh my god. Your pussy is gripping my dick so tightly. I am cumming.” he moaned and with a grunt filled her pussy with his seeds. He groaned as he emptied his balls inside her. He pulled out his dick. A stream of semen leaked from her pussy. He laughed as he plopped down beside her. Her body obeyed his command as she turned around and lied on her back. Percy scooted closer to her. He placed his head on her chest and looked at her blood red eyes. He smirked as if her misery was his greatest pleasure. **  
**

“You were a great fuck. Don't worry we have the whole night. I will ravage your body. I will fuck you so much that you won't be able to stand on you legs. Your whole body will ache. Your ass will burn when you sit. Your legs will creak when you will try to stand. You will be so full as I will fill you up with so much of my seeds. Tonight will be the best night for me and the worst for you.” he whispered, his amusement shining in his voice. Sally just continued crying. What did she do to deserve this? Percy's dick started rising as he fondled her breasts. He gave her a sly grin as he moved between her legs. He was on top of her. His dick was grinding against her stomach as he squeezed her boobs. He lowered his mouth and took her nipple in his mouth and started sucking it. Sally gasped inwardly. She wanted to scream as he chewed her nipple. His dick was in its full glory. He left her boobs and gave her a smug smirk. He positioned himself in a missionary position and lined his penis with her pussy. **  
**

“Let's continue the party.” he murmured and speared her. **  
**


	2. The Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sally makes a deal to save Gabe.

Percy slowly opened his eyes. His body was warm. Very warm. He realised he was spooning a soft warm naked body. His morning wood was poking his mother's ass. Her back was against his chest. His arm was around her waist, resting on her tits. Percy bit back a smug grin. He finally had taken the step. He finally had fucked his loser mother. He sat up on the bed, beside his Sleeping mother. A sliver of guilt passed through his mind. Her face looked so innocent and cute. Her ass cheeks were red and swollen from his spanking last night. Her lips were also swollen. He shook his head. No need to second guess his decision. If she had been just more attentive to him, he wouldn't have to suffer through so much pain and humiliation. The anger suddenly came back. Only if she wasn't ignorant in the past then Percy would have a happy childhood. If only she was a good mother then he would have been loyal to her, he would have loved her.

He regained his spooning position. He pulled her tight against his chest. He guided his dick towards her opening and slammed it inside, upto the hilt. Percy grunted and remained there for a moment, not moving. He grabbed her breast in one hand and squeezed it. He was pretty sure she was awake by now. He was sure that she was feeling immense pain. After all, he had fucked her probably till the early morning. He would bet that she was so sore in her pussy that if he hadn't controlled her throat, she would have screamed so loudly that the entire building would wake up. Percy smiled sadistically. He continued ramming his dick inside her with an animalistic glee. He was so rough that he was unsure why hadn't she started bleeding yet from between her legs. He pressed his face on her neck and kissed the back of her neck. With a last grunt he filled her womb with his jizz.

He pulled out his softening rod and sat up, propping his back against the bed's headboard. He spread his knees to his sides, making space between his legs. He waved his hand and his mother's body started moving.

Sally slowly moved between his legs. Her hair was in disarray, her face was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying all night. Her whole body was screaming in pain. Her body was burning. Her pussy felt as if 50 burly men had took turns fucking her for days. Her ass cheeks stung at every movement. Her hands were placed on either side of his waist as she lowered her mouth to his glistening appendage. She swallowed his member and her tongue swirled around his length, cleaning his dick. Percy sighed as she bobbed her head up and down, she felt a little relief as his dick didn't grow. She felt his hand in her hair as he yanked her away from his dick and stared at her. He laughed at her condition.

"Such a slut. You finally look like a slut. This is your life. This is how you will live. Your only reason to live will be to provide pleasure to me." he said, caressing her cheek. She wanted to shrink away from the monster's touch but couldn't as her body was in his control. He stared at her. His sea green eyes were boring in her hazel eyes. She recalled Poseidon's eyes. Identical to his. Poseidon was the last Greek god in the world who finally faded after his fling with Sally Jackson. She recalled that she loved Poseidon for some time but when he faded from existence, leaving her pregnant, she became bitter. She was so young, she was barely of legal age. She didn't want the child but her parents forced her not to terminate. And now here was her child, fucking her. Their staring match was interrupted by the opening of the window in his room.

Gabe was sitting on the window sill. He apparently used the fire escape to enter his room. A look of anger was present in his eyes but it turned to horror at seeing his beloved Sally, naked and sitting between Percy's legs. Sally wanted to shout at him. She wanted to warn him to run away from the monster that was her son but she was already late. Percy's mouth was turned into a feral grin.

Gabe suddenly felt himself entering the room. He was frightened as his body was suddenly out of his control. Percy waved his hand towards the corner of the room. Gabe's body followed his command obediently. Gabe sat against the wall, staring at him in fear as he realised that Percy was somehow controlling his body. Sally was crying again as she saw her lover, her husband in the clutch of her evil son.

Percy looked back at her, a victorious smile on his face.

"It seems lady luck is in my favour." he chuckled as his hands grazed her shoulders.

"I will tell you about my power, mom." he started. "You see once I feel the blood of a person, I can basically do anything with them disregarding the distance between. I hadn't done that with Gabe last night as I didn't want to get in trouble if I failed at my first attempt. You were the first human being on whom I tried my power. And Gabe is now the second. Do you understand what that means? I may be on the other side of the world but I can kill Gabe or you anytime I want. And Gabe coming here, having that power over him made me very happy. Both of your lives are now in my hands. Just a single command in my head and your entire body will blow up like a bomb. I am very glad that Gabe decided to visit me." he explained. Sally was horror struck. Her life was doomed. Even if she complained to police, Percy will just blow up both of them. Their organs and veins will just burst apart. Gabe was also looking at Percy as if he was the devil. He finally felt the depth of his mistake.

"Let's make a deal mom." he said, rousing her from her depressing thoughts. His right hand was on her shoulder. "I will give you back the control of your body. I will even take the complaint back from the police about Gabe's abuse. I will also promise you not to kill Gabe. But in return you have to follow all my commands with your own free will. I don't like fucking a silent woman. I want to hear your moans and screams. I won't control your body. That's it. Your obedience for Gabe's life. What do you choose? I am giving you back the control of your body to answer my question. If you even try to cross me, Gabe will burst apart like an inflated balloon."

Sally felt the control of her body coming back to her. She scooted back from him and glared at him. Percy for his part just looked amused.

"What do you say mother?"

She wanted to strangle his throat but knew she wouldn't be able to kill him instantly which would be a disaster as he will need only a second to kill her husband. There was only one option and she nodded to herself grimly. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She thought she had cried so much since yesterday. It felt like she had cried more since yesterday than the combined tears she had shed previously all of her life.

"I will follow your every order." she said in a soft defeated tone.

"Glad to hear that. Now my first order for you is to go take a long shower and wear some clean clothes. After that, come in the kitchen and we will talk to the police officer outside." he said waving his arm to the door. She nodded slowly and climbed off the bed. She winced at every motion of her body. Every cell in her body screamed in pain. Still, she felt so good having her body moving at her own will. She stumbled and was suddenly on her knees and hands. She looked at Gabe whose eyes were tearing up.

"Ah!" she exclaimed in pain as Percy slapped her already swollen ass. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was leaning forward, his palm still on her ass cheek. She glared at him, her eyes filling up with tears as she crawled ahead, out of his reach and slowly stood up. She gave Gabe a sympathetic look as she picked up her clothes. Her muscles screamed in protest but she snarled silently and moved her body, she won't scream. She won't give Percy the satisfaction to hear her scream in pain, at least not now. She looked at Percy who was leering at her naked body. She bit back an angry retort and slowly hobbled out of his room on unsteady legs. Her pussy was burning, her ass was burning, every part of her body was burning as she walked to her room and then her own bathroom. She came out of the bathroom after 30 minutes. The bath had immensely helped her body. She was still sore but she wasn't feeling like screaming at every other second. She pulled her hair in a tight bun. She wore her work clothes. A dark blue knee length skirt and a blue full sleeve cotton shirt. She entered the kitchen. Gabe and Percy were sitting on the dining chairs, eating leftovers from yesterday afternoon. Seeing the food made her stomach rumble. She realised that she hadn't eaten anything last night. She reluctantly sat beside Gabe who was meek and was totally concentrating on the food. She glanced at Percy who shot her his usual lopsided smile. She served the food on her plate and started eating it. They all ate their food in silence. After finishing it, she stood up and was ready to leave for work. She was going to give Gabe the usual goodbye kiss but stopped herself. She was sure Percy wouldn't like it.

"Come here." Percy said. She nodded meekly and walked to him. "Give me a kiss."

He said giving Gabe a smug look. She hated it. She hated him so much but she knew she had to do it. For her Gabe. She leaned down to Percy who was sitting on the chair and pressed her lips on his. His hands came up and cupped her face as he moaned, as he kissed her like if he was her lover, like he wasn't her son, like he wasn't kissing his mother. She was disgusted inside but let him kiss her. She would do everything to keep Gabe alive and well. As he pulled back, he had a glazed look in his eyes. She chanced a look at Gabe who looked green seeing Percy kiss his mother, Gabe's own wife. His eyes softened as he caught her gaze.

"I am also just going to school. We also need to talk with the officer." Percy said thoughtfully. Sally nodded. Her freedom was all but in name. Yes, she was in control of her body but she wasn't really in control of her life. He stood up from the chair and took her hand. "You are free to do whatever you want Gabe but try to run away or ask for help, I will kill you. Understand?" he asked. Gabe reluctantly nodded. There was no other choice. Percy nodded and led her out of the kitchen. Sally was stifling an urge to remove her hand from his. Percy quickly pulled a school bag over his shoulder and they left their apartment. A police officer stood outside as a guard. Percy stood in front of him.

"Good morning officer!" Percy said kindly. Sally had to confess that Percy was a top notch actor. Now, in front of the officer, he looked and acted just like a normal kid.

"Good morning Percy." he smiled back. "Good morning Miss Jackson."

Sally forced a smile and exchanged pleasantries.

"Officer, I wanted to take back my complaint. I think if my step father comes back, I will try to mend our relationship. I don't want to break my family." Percy said sadly. The officer shook his head.

"Are you sure Percy? I hope you are not forced to make this decision." he said shooting a filthy look at Sally. "You need not to fear anybody."

Percy smiled gratefully at the officer.

"I am happy you care, officer but I think my stepfather will finally see his faults and will try to better himself. It is not that I can't call you when I feel unsafe. If I believe my stepfather even thinks to harm me then I will call you immediately."

The officer looked sadly at Percy.

"If that is what you want, son. I will go to the police station and will stop the investigation. I hope you are not making a mistake." he said and started descending the stairs at a very quick pace. Percy looked at her as if waiting for something. He raised his eyebrow and she realised what he wanted.

"Thank you." she said. Percy grinned and tapped the button for the elevator. They waited as the elevator started rising towards theri floor. Fifth floor. Percy stood beside her, tapping his foot on the tile impatiently. As the elevator door opened, they both entered and Percy hit the ground floor button. Just as the elevator door closed, Percy was suddenly on her, pinning her against the elevator's wall. She stifled the urge to push him off. His mouth was on hers. She kissed him back. Their lips mashing against each other. His chest was pressed against her breasts. He was grinding his hips with hers. His hands were under her skirt, cupping her ass cheeks. They continued making out for a few more seconds but stopped as the elevator door slowly started opening. Sally straightened her skirt and left the elevator as if she wasn't just sexually assaulted by her son in the elevator. Percy was right behind her heels.

They both sat in the car, side by side. Sally pushed the pedal and their car was on the road. Percy's hand was on her hip, under her skirt, caressing her hip. Sally ignored it and was glad that his hand wasn't dipping between her legs. She wasn't sure if she would be able to not crash the car somewhere if he was touching her pussy. Apparently he was of the same mind as his hand didn't go anywhere near her lady part. She pulled the car at the entrance of his school. She saw boys and girls milling around there. Percy leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek as if he was just another child, kissing his mother's cheek. As if he hadn't just made out with her in the elevator.

"Don't be late in the evening. I know your work hours. I am not confident I will be able to refrain myself from hurting Gabe if you aren't home at the regular time." he whispered in her ear. Sally faked a smile and kissed his forehead.

"Sure. Have a good day Percy."

"I will, mom. Goodbye." he smiled and pushed the door open and went towards the school.


	3. Freedom is Slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy fucks Sally. Duh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. There are no mythical beings in this universe. No gods, no monster, etc. They all have faded. That doesn't mean there aren't any demigods. For more info read the endnote.

The school was annoying and it felt like it went on forever. When the school was over, he walked to his home. He entered the house. Gabe was sitting with his three other friends, playing poker in the living room. Percy quickly grabbed a sandwich from the fridge in the kitchen and ate it. Percy went in his room and sat on the bed. Percy opened his laptop and started watching porn. He typed ‘son forced mom’ in the search bar on xvideos.com, he wasted hours watching incest porn. His penis was hard and was aching but he didn't want to masturbate. He has his mother now. She will take care of his hormones. He glanced at the wall clock. Still two hours to go before she was home. Percy sighed in frustration as he tried to distract himself. He closed the tab and started playing games on the laptop. It was 7:30 in the evening. He went out of his room and into the living room.

Gabe was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Gabe suddenly looked afraid of being alone with Percy as he entered the living room.

Percy shot him an amused grin as he went into the kitchen. He decided he would cook the dinner as he was currently free. At 8:10 Sally came back home. Her body tensed as she realised she was back in hell. She gave Gabe a small smile as she went back in her room. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes. She wore loose pink shorts and a t-shirt. Sally went back to the living room and sat beside Gabe as they watched TV for some time.

“Dinner's ready.” Percy yelled. She shot Gabe a nervous look as they entered the kitchen. Food was served for three. Sally would have praised Percy if he wasn't what he was now. They took their place and started eating their dinner. When they finished, Percy started a conversation.

“So Mom, how was work?” Percy asked.

“As usual.” she shrugged, not in any mood to talk to him. 

“Gabe, why so silent? I haven't heard a single word from you throughout the day.” Percy joked. Gabe shot him a venomous look.

“I don't talk with little devils who go screwing their own mother.” 

Percy glared at the paunchy man. Sally gasped as Gabe was suddenly choking himself. Sally quickly moved away from her chair and tried to pry Gabe's fingers from his own throat.

“You know what, I like you when you are mute...or dead.” Percy said nonchalantly. Sally gave him a pleading look.

“Please Percy, spare him, he won't talk back ever again.” 

Percy huffed and Gabe's body was back in Gabe's control. Gabe was panting. He was trying to breath as much as possible. He looked hatefully at Percy but remained silent. Percy smirked as he took away all the plates to the sink, which was behind Sally and Gabe. The dining table was empty now of any utensils or plates. Percy smiled as a dirty fantasy scene played in his mind. He decided he would make this fantasy a reality. Gabe was sitting on his chair, his hands massaging his neck. Sally was beside him, her hand on his shoulder as she whispered reassurances in his ear. Percy was facing their back. He was staring at Sally's voluptuous ass. Pink shorts looked sexy on her. Her slim sexy legs made his dick twitch in his jeans. He tiptoed towards them, wanting to surprise them. He suddenly pushed Sally forward. 

“What-” She yelped as she fell on the dining table on her stomach, her legs dangling from the table. Gabe was suddenly stiff. He wanted to move to help his wife but his body wasn't moving. He realised that Percy had taken control of his body.

Percy meanwhile was behind Sally. He grabbed Sally's hips and pulled her towards him, grinding his boner between her ass cheeks. She looked over her shoulder. Her eyes filled with anger and fear.

“What are you doing?” she hissed. Percy just shrugged as his fingers gripped the helm of her shorts. He pulled her shots down along with her black underwear. Her eyes widened in realisation. She blushed furiously. She was naked from the waist down. Her shorts and underwear were down on her knees. Percy pulled it all the way down to her ankles. She was watching him over her shoulder as he was removing her clothes. She wanted to protest. She wanted to scream in frustration but she did none of that. She just raised her right leg first and then her left leg as the pieces of clothing were totally removed from her legs. She presented her ass to be taken. She felt like a whore. But she would follow his wishes to keep Gabe alive.

Percy smiled as he put her pink shorts and underwear right in front of Gabe, who couldn't move his head to see what was happening in his periphery. Gabe's eyes widen in fear. He tried to fight against his body, he tried so he could save his wife from the horrible fate but he was unsuccessful. Sally looked sadly at Gabe, a tear fell down from her eyes. 

“Let's start the show. We don't want to make Gabe wait for the fabulous show.” Percy chuckled. Percy waved his hand, Gabe stood up from his chair and turned the chair so it was facing them. He sat back on the chair. Gabe's eyes were tearing up at seeing the scene. Sally was leaning on her elbows on the dining table. Her breasts were nearly touching the dining table. She was naked from the waist down. Percy was standing behind her, leering at her ass. Gabe wanted to help her. He wanted to save her, she was in the reach of his hand. If he extended his hand, it would rest on her back but his hands weren't in his control. His body wasn't in his control. 

“Wow! I can never get used to seeing your sexy ass.” Percy whistled, massaging her right ass cheek. Sally stifled a groan as his hand worked on her sensitive ass cheek. She didn't want to give Percy the satisfaction of hearing her sounds. 

“See this Gabe? This ass, her body, this is all mine now. You can never touch them again. She is all mine and I don't like sharing. But as I am a merciful human being, I will let you at least watch.” Percy shot him a grin as his other hand groped her other ass cheek. Gabe wanted to turn away, he didn't want to look at what was happening. He didn't want to look while his wife was being raped. He felt so helpless. Even his eyelids weren't in his control. He tried to close his eyes unsuccessfully.

Sally realised that this night was going to be worse than the last night. 

Last night Percy just used her body while controlling her every body movement but tonight her body was free from his control. Tonight, he wasn't controlling her throat or voice box. Tonight she was going to moan and scream as her son will take her while her husband will helplessly watch and hear her every second. She bit her tongue to stop a gasp as his hands kneaded her ass cheeks.

“Mom, you are so wet down there. Are you sure you never wanted this?” Percy smirked as he spread her ass cheeks and inserted a finger in her pussy. This time, Sally was unsuccessful in refraining from making a sound. A loud gasp escaped her mouth as his finger slipped inside her. 

“WHAT? No, I am not liking it. Stop telling lies.” she said defensively. Her voice was full of embarrassment and anger. Percy just shrugged as he slipped two more fingers inside her.

“Aah!” she moaned as his fingers moved inside her. She resolutely stared down, not wanting to see Gabe's look and not wanting to see Percy's smug grin. 

“Well, at least your body is enjoying it. You are all moist inside. I think it is time for the main show.” he announced, taking his fingers out. She whimpered at the loss of fingers inside her. She didn't look over her shoulder. She knew what was happening. She heard the sound of unzipping. 

Gabe was staring at horror as Percy removed his jeans and briefs. He put them besides Sally's shorts and underwear. Percy's dick was hard and was pointing at the ceiling. He positioned himself behind her. He grabbed his dick and moved it to Sally's slit. 

Sally drew a sudden breath as she felt Percy's dick head touching her down there. Gabe wished he was dead, he wished he was blind. He didn't want to see this. He was horrified and disgusted. 

Percy smiled as he felt his rod touching her vertical smile. Slowly, he started pushing it in.

“Ah.” Sally groaned as he was penetrating her. “Ohhhhhh.”

Gabe was trying so hard to break free from this strange power so he could help her or at least close his eyes. Sally knew she shouldn't make noises. That she shouldn't give Percy the satisfaction to hear her moans but it was out of her control. Not because Percy was controlling her. No, she was still in control of her body. But she couldn't stop these sounds. It was impossible to remain silent as his dick was deep inside her. She felt full, she felt hot inside. 

“Oh my god. There's so much heat. I don't think I will last long. You are so sexy mom. You are the most beautiful woman in the world.” Percy groaned as his grip was tight on her ass cheeks. Sally blushed at his compliments. She shook her head, she shouldn't feel proud of this. She was basically her son's whore. There was nothing to be proud of here. Percy slowly pulled his dick out halfway. 

“Hmmm.” Sally moaned due to his movement inside her. 

“PERCY!” she screamed as he suddenly slammed his cock in her hole. She clamped her mouth shut. She had screamed his name in her pleasure and pain. She was so embarrassed, she was glad that she was staring at the table and wasn't looking at Gabe. She felt tears of helplessness pouring out of her. How she wished Percy was controlling her throat so she didn't have to moan and scream. She felt angry at herself. She felt angry at her body for making her feel good. 

“Muuuuum.” Percy whispered as he again started pulling out slowly and then slammed back inside again. Sally was moaning. Her eyes were glazed in pleasure as Percy was thrusting inside her. She was making incoherent noises in her throat. Her mind was foggy from the pleasure. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she felt his hands sliding inside her t-shirt. She felt his warm hands grazing on her stomach and back. She felt him pressing her flat against the table. She felt his whole chest pressing her back. She felt his weight on her back. She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She moaned as his lips sucked the side of her neck. She was in bliss. Her brain was blank. She was filled with pleasure. She just felt the heat and weight of his body on her back. She just felt his lips on her neck. She just felt his warm hands under stomach, rubbing her skin. She felt his hips slapping against her ass. She felt his penis moving inside her pussy walls. The dining table was trembling and making noises with their movements. She wasn't thinking, she was just feeling. Both of them were chanting each other's names. 

“Percccy...perrrrrrcy…”

“Mummmmm...mhmmm...mmmmum…”

Meanwhile, Gabe was glaring at Percy who was ravishing his own mother. How he wished his eyes would burst so he didn't have to see this unholy sight.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHH.” Sally screamed. Her knees shook, her hips buckled. Her inner walls tightened their grip on her son's cock and she went limp as she had an intense orgasm. Percy was having none of it. He grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the table, he turned both of them so they were facing Gabe. Sally's hand automatically went behind her head as she encircled her hands around his neck and leaned against him. She was out of energy. Percy's hands were around her waist and around her neck to keep her standing and stop her from falling forward. The mist of pleasure subsided and Sally realised what was happening. Her eyes met Gabe who looked so defeated and sad. She was just a single step away from him.

She felt tears pricking her eyes. She shook away the guilt. It wasn't her fault. She was doing it to save him. She moaned as Percy hit her G spot. She felt him kissing and licking her neck. She whimpered and involuntarily pushed her ass back against his hips as he kept humping her. His thrusting got erratic. She knew what was coming.

“Ahh. Mom, I am coming. Ahhhhhh.” With a final thrust he exploded inside her. She felt warm semen filling her up. The hand on her neck momentarily left her. She yelped as she fell forward in Gabe's lap with Percy's dick still inside her. Her head was on his knees. She looked up and saw him crying. He wasn't meeting his gaze. She knew it was because Percy was controlling his head but it still made her feel disappointed in herself. 

“That was amazing mom.” Percy said as he pulled out from her. He grabbed her shoulder so she wouldn't fall on the ground. He moved his chair and sat on it, right in front of Gabe. 

“Now lick my dick clean.” Percy ordered. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to ask, wasn't this enough? But she followed his order as per the deal. She turned away from Gabe and sat on her knees on the floor. Percy shot a smug grin at Gabe who was watching his wife's back of her head as she took her son's cock in her mouth.

Gabe still wasn't in the control of his body so he helplessly watched Sally's head bobbing between Percy's legs. He heard Percy's sigh of pleasure.

“That's it for now.” Percy said, putting his hand on the top of her head. Sally nodded and stood up on her feet. She felt warm sticky liquid sliding down on her hips. Her face heated up as she realised it was her son's seeds. That was wrong on so many levels.

“I am going to clean up.” she said softly, waiting for his order.

“Sure. Clean up and go to my room. From now on you will sleep with me.” he said, waving his head to the kitchen's door. She wanted to protest, she wanted to plead to let her sleep with Gabe but she knew the outcome wasn't in her favor. So she only nodded, picked up her shorts and underwear from the table and left the kitchen. She shot Gabe a helpless look before leaving the kitchen. Percy was looking lecherously at the up and down movements of her naked ass cheeks as she walked away. Percy also stood up and put on his briefs and jeans. He gave Gabe a wave as he started walking away.

“Be glad I let you watch. I will let you back in your body's control now. Here's a warning. Don't cross me or talk back to me. Also if you are planning to kill me in my sleep then I will advise that you must be totally confident to do it in one strike. Because if you fail, I will bring 10 of my school friends here and let them have their way with mom in front of you. Heed the warning. I know I said I don't like to share but I will overlook that once, to punish you.” he smirked. Gabe looked away. He was considering killing Percy but now he wasn't going to do that. His heart was in pieces by just watching Percy rape Sally. He wasn't sure if his heart would survive if he saw 10 people crowding around Sally's naked body. He imagined her screams as 10 people groped and fucked her. He shivered in horror. Percy nodded to him and went to his room. His mother was already there. Lying on his bed. She was in her blue silky translucent nighty which went down only to her mid thigh. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it. He could see her breasts hanging, he could see her nipples. He was practically drooling. Sally realised what she had to do and prepared herself. He was glad that she was finally realising her place. He again removed his clothes and stood there naked. He locked the door of his room and climbed the bed and laid beside her. He realised her eyes were moist from tears. Again a sliver of guilt clawed at his heart. He shook his head. He shouldn't feel guilt. 

He kissed her lips. She kissed him back. His hands roamed on her silky nighty. He cupped her breasts and squeezed it. His mother gasped in the kiss, providing a chance to Percy. He let his tongue invade her mouth. He pulled her on top of him. His hands were on her ass as they french kissed each other. They moaned in each other's mouth. Percy kneaded her ass cheeks. He pushed her back a little, breaking their kiss. She was sitting on his stomach. She looked in his eyes and understood what he wanted her to do. She slid back and took his dick in her hand and guided it to her entrance. She groaned as she put it all the way inside. 

“Mommmmm.” Percy moaned, his hands on her waist as they trust against each other. Percy thrusting up while his mother thrusting down, both meeting in between. 

“Perceeee.” she moaned as they fucked. Her hands were on his chest while his hands switching between massaging her ass or her tits. They continued their movements until they both cummed.

“Aaaaahhhhhh.” they both cried and climaxed. They both looked each other in the eyes. Percy's eyes were glazed from pleasure while Sally's eyes were filled with pleasure, anger and humiliation. It has come to this. Fucked by her own son. He pulled her beside him. Her back pressed against his chest. Her ass touching his hips. Him spooning her as they both went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may turn this into a story and add other demigods if I have enough kudos. Please leave a kudos if you like the story so I get the idea how many readers are liking this story.


	4. Tough Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a major character is introduced.

Percy slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at the sight of his mother's hair. His body was pressed against her back. His morning wood was poking her ass. Percy sighed in comfort as he pressed against her. His mother made a noise in her sleep as she adjusted against his chest. Percy grinned as her back was pressed against his chest. Her blue silky translucent nighty felt smooth against his chest. He looked at her body. The nighty didn't hide anything. The blue fabric was hiked up so her ass was half naked. Percy couldn't move his eyes away from the curve of her ass. His dick was pressed against her one ass cheek. 

He caressed her ass cheek. He felt his dick twitching in anticipation. Not now. A little patience. He said to himself. With an effort he looked away from her ass and cuddled with her. His hands ran on her hips. Then his hand rested in her waist. He slowly moved his fingers along her stomach. Sally murmured something in her sleep but didn't wake up. His hand was placed just below the swell of her breasts. The tip of his fingers were touching the starting of her swell. He felt happy with a warm sexy body beside him.

He sat up and looked at her sleeping figure. She looked so beautiful. He gently pulled her shoulder so she was sleeping on her back rather than on her side. Percy touched her cheek and then her lips. Sally's eyelids fluttered but didn't open. His fingers trailed down to her neck. His fingers slid down to her shoulder, then to the valley of her breasts. He sucked in his breath as he felt her warm tits snuggling his fingers. He tugged at her nighty and the straps on her shoulders came undone, her eyes were wide open as he pulled the fabric of her nighty down to her stomach, revealing her naked breasts. 

“Good morning mom.” he smiled as he fondled her tits. Sally refrained a moan.

“Good morning Percy.” she said coldly. He continued staring at her as his one hand trailed down to her hips. Sally bit her lower lip as he touched her clitoris. She was anticipating him to insert his fingers inside her but he didn't.

“Let's take a shower together.” he said, climbing down the bed. Sally didn't have any other option than nod her head. She tied back the straps on her shoulders so she wasn't naked anymore and moved off of the bed.

“Let me bring my clothes from my room.” she said. He gave her a disapproving look.

“Okay. But I want you to move your every possession in my room. Consider you are now moved into my room.” he said as he stepped in front of her, he placed his hands under her nighty, on her ass cheeks. Sally stifled a protest as he fondled her ass cheeks. She nodded her head.

“Okay. You have two minutes to bring back your work clothes in this room. Don't stop there to chat with Gabe.”

Percy entered his bathroom and pulled the faucet of the shower. Water started raining on his naked body from above. Few minutes later, Sally stepped in the bathroom, naked. He licked his lip as his gaze roamed over her sexy body. He signalled her to come closer and she did but with a little reluctance. 

He pulled her back against his chest, so they both were under the shower. His hips were glued to her ass. His dick was poking her entrance. She gasped as warm water fell on her body. She was aware of his finger moving down to her pussy. She felt a surge of defiance and anger building inside her but she stopped it before it could get her or Gabe into more trouble. She moaned as he teased her clit. 

“I have to go to work. I don't have time. Stop the foreplay and just fuck me if you want to and be done with it.” she growled as he just kept rubbing her clit. She heard his laugh as he pushed her towards the wall. Her hands instinctively came forward and pressed against the wall so she wasn't flat against the wall. 

“If you say so.” he murmured in her ear. She shivered as his warm breath and warm water trickled down on her neck.

“Percy!” she hissed as he pushed inside her. She leaned against the wall as he started thrusting inside her. She kept her hands on the wall to keep her from smashing against the wall. His hands were on her shoulders as he pounded against her ass. The bathroom was filled with the noises of their skin hitting against skin, their moans and the running water. She whimpered as she felt the pressure increasing at her core. 

“Percy...Percy... Percy…” she chanted as the fog of pleasure clouded her mind. He grabbed her right breast and pinched her nipple.

She screamed in pleasure as her inner walls gripped his cock and poured her juices on it. Her knees shook from the intense orgasm, she felt like falling but his hand on her breast kept her steady as he continued ramming inside her. He carried on with his fondling of her globes and leaned forward to kiss her neck. She sighed as she felt his warm and smooth lips on the side of her neck. She leaned against him as his thrusts became inconsistent and with a final push he grunted.

She felt his warm seeds covering her pussy walls. She moaned as he pulled out his dick and turned her over so she was facing him. He pressed his lips on hers as he pulled her tight against his chest. She kissed him back as she draped on his body. He pulled back with a last squeeze of her ass cheeks and grinned. She scowled but didn't say anything. He stepped back as he picked up a soap and started rubbing it on his body. It seems he was done with her for now. So, she also followed his example and started cleaning her body under the shower of water.

They both stepped out of the bathroom with towels wrapped around their bodies and into his room. Percy quickly put on an orange shirt and a black pants while Sally removed the towels and started drying her hair, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her naked. Percy sat on the bed where her clothes were. Her working uniform was a dark blue knee length skirt and a blue full sleeve cotton shirt. There was also her pink bra and a black thong. Percy smirked as he picked them up while looking at Sally who was done with drying her hair and was looking back at him or more specifically glaring hatefully at him. He bunched her bra and thong in his hand and brought them to her nose and took a long sniff. Sally looked green at seeing her son sniffing her underwear. Though she should have expected it from what was happening recently. Her son was a Pervert with a capital P. 

“Nice underwear,” he said, throwing them to her which she catched, “Give me a quick sexy show. Face me when you put on your bra and turn around when you wear your thong.” 

She gave him a long suffering look. She sighed as she started acting. She cradled her tits with one hand, giving him a seductive look. He was mesmerized by her knockers as she weighed her tits. She slowly clipped the bra behind her back with the cups still on her stomach. She slid the cups above her boobs and squeezed them once. She thought that was enough and turned around. She put her legs in her thong as she leaned down, giving him a clear and full view of her ass. She was surprised when she felt his palms on her ass cheeks. She remained in her leaning position as he moaned and pulled her cheeks apart, elongating her ass hole, parting her pussy lips. She inadvertently moaned as his fingers teased both of her holes. He crouched behind her and gave a lick at her holes. Sally shivered and her knees wobble at that fantastic sensation. 

His hand came around her hips to keep her steady and she turned her face away to hide her blush. He pulled her thong all the way to her waist but not without bumping his hips on her ass. He turned her around and gave her a long kiss. His saliva mingled with hers as their tongues hugged each other. After a long searing kiss, he pulled back. Drool was running down her lips. He moved again and licked her lips, swallowing her saliva. She was dumbfounded as he stepped back and went out of the room, apparently done with groping her body. She was in daze after the kiss. It was the most arousing kiss she ever had. It was a one of a kind kiss she experienced. She had never been kissed like that before. Her mind was still foggy when she put on her work uniform. 

She stepped into the kitchen. Only Percy was there, sitting on his chair, eating breakfast. Gabe apparently was in his room or was temporarily out of the house. She ate her breakfast with Percy in silence. 

Sally and Percy were in the elevator. And Percy again pulled her into his wondrous kiss which she didn't object to. They both entered the car and were on their way to Percy's school. Again, just like yesterday, Percy's hand was under her skirt, rubbing her thigh. She was annoyed with all the constant touching and groping but didn't protest. She knew her place. She was her son's hostage, his sex slave, his whore, his cumdumpster. She hated him for that but she had no other choice. She will do whatever he wants her to do to safeguard her and Gabe's lives. 

He kissed her cheek and said goodbye as he left the car at the school's entrance. She nodded her head stiffly and drove her car to the mall where she worked.

Percy was sitting on the last bench in his classroom. It was the last class of the day. It was History. 

Percy was trying very hard not to close his eyes and let sleep claim him. It wasn't as if he was tired or anything, no, the fault here was of the teacher's calm monotonous voice. He looked at his right, on the desk where the blonde haired girl was sitting. Her grey eyes were sharp and attentive as she paid full attention to the teacher. Percy couldn't understand how she did it. He turned away and looked out of the window. That was the reason why he missed her glance at his direction. 

The last class was finally over. Percy was running down the stairs when he stopped at the empty second floor, looking at the strange scene. The blonde girl was standing in front of three boys. Percy recognised the boys. The leader was Matt Sloan while the other two were his lackeys Jack and Adam. Matt looked nervously at her. The blonde girl seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

“Annabeth, will you go out with me?” he asked suddenly. Annabeth gave him a disbelieving look.

“I haven't even talked to you before. How can you say something like that? No, but I won't go out with you.” she said kindly, trying to let him down gently. Matt gave her a dubious look. Percy was enjoying it. It was funny seeing Matt Sloan, the most popular guy in the school being declined something.

“But I always sat behind you in every class,” he said. She gave him an unimpressed look.

“Excuse me, I am getting late.” she said and tried to move ahead but he grabbed her hand. Instantly he was on his back, on the floor. Annabeth had just judo flipped him.

“Don't... touch...me.” she glared at him, kneeling in his chest. She stepped away but the other two boys didn't like her behaviour. They tried to punch her but she was clever and fast. She dodged their attacks and kneed them in their balls. Both boys dropped on their knees, clutching their balls. She smirked at them and slapped them on their faces. She was so engrossed in fighting them that she didn't notice Matt getting on his feet. He grabbed her from behind and choked her with his one hand while fondling her breasts with another. Annabeth panicked as she wasn't able to breath anymore. Her eyes widened as she felt his palms on her chest.

“You bitch-” he was cut off as he suddenly stepped back, freeing Annabeth from her hold who gasped and turned around, glaring at him. She along with Jack and Adam watched in confusion as Matt suddenly turned around and sprinted at the opposite wall and smashed against it with full force. He dropped on his back. Blood was pouring out from his forehead. His eyes were closed. He was unconscious.

Percy stepped out.

“What is going on here?” he said, looking ahead at the downed figure of Matt.

“He just went ahead and ran into the wall.” Adam said. Annabeth and Jack nodded. Percy gave them a dubious look.

“Then take him to the teacher.” he said, shrugging at them. “You don't want your friend to bleed out, do you?” 

Jack and Adam nodded once and ran towards Matt. They grabbed his each hand and carried him to a nearby teacher. Percy grinned at Annabeth.

“That was a nice fight, tough girl. I am impressed. But next time cut the niceties and bring them down before they can do anything. I will not be there to save you next time.” he said and winked at her as he hurriedly climbed down the stairs. Annabeth was blushing at his praise. She was surprised to see him confess that he was the one who saved her from Matt. She was dubius though, how did he make Matt run into a wall? She wanted to ask him, she wanted to talk to him more but was already gone. Annabeth sighed. ‘I will talk to him tomorrow.’ she decided and started for her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I will evolve this into a story. I don't have the definite plot but I do have some rough ideas. Though it will still be a smut centred story. There will be sex scenes in every chapter. Leave a kudos if you liked it.


	5. The New Usual

Sally and Gabe were sitting silently, on the couch in the living room, watching TV. They had just finished their dinner and Percy had been oddly quiet throughout the dinner, his mind apparently occupied with something else. Sally was glad for that as she leaned towards Gabe who put his arm around her shoulder. They both shared a small smile. Things were worse in the house but at least they weren't dead. At least she was able to sit with her husband and watch TV peacefully. 

She apparently jinxed herself as Percy stepped out of the room at that moment, heading towards them. Gabe quickly pulled his arm to himself, acting as if he wasn't pressed to her side just a second before. Percy smiled at them and sat down beside Sally. Gabe stiffened while Sally sighed inwardly. 

Percy leaned towards her ear.

“Sit in my lap.” he said. She wanted to ignore it but the danger of disobedience came in the forefront of her mind and she obeyed. She stood up and sat on his knees, folding her hands in her lap and continued watching TV. Percy rolled his eyes as his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her all the way to his crotch. He hiked her skirt from the backside so her underwear was in contact with his jeans. His hands rested on her stomach. He could feel her skin through the flimsy thin pink t-shirt. Sally bit back a moan as his hardness poked her thong, under her knee length white skirt. She could feel the heat emanating from his body as her back was pressed against his chest. Her brunette hair was pulled into a tight bun so her neck was exposed. She ignored his lips caressing the nape of her neck. She could practically hear Gabe grinding his teeth besides them in anger. Fortunately, Percy stopped his activity and put his chin on her shoulder, watching TV with them.

Sally also relaxed on his lap and continued watching TV. She felt oddly comfortable there with him not trying to molest her. The only problem was his boner poking her underwear but she ignored it. Except that, everything else was fine for the moment. Minutes turned into an hour as they watched the TV together. As the show was ending, Percy's hand was suddenly on her breasts. He squeezed them, earning a moan from her. Gabe quickly looked sideways and clenched his hands at seeing Percy groping Sally. Sally gave him a discreet shake of head and he nodded shakily. He ignored as her son massaged her sizable bust. 

“Get naked now.” he said, not lowering his voice. Gabe stiffened but didn't do anything. And he knew he wasn't capable of doing anything. Sally turned her face, giving him a pleading look, telling him not to do it here, to wait until they are in the bedroom. His eyes remain full of lust. He didn't say anything but just narrowed his eyes. The next instant Gabe screamed in pain. Sally jerked her head to look at him. Gabe was clutching his chest as if his heart was burning. His eyes were wide open, tears of pain were pouring out of them. 

Sally quickly jumped out of his lap and turned to face him. Her eyes were so full of hatred as she removed all of her clothings quickly. Her white knee length skirt, her pink t-shirt, her black thong and her pink bra. She put all of that on the floor. 

“I have to go.” Gabe quickly said and started to go to his room on his unsteady feet, not having the stomach to watch as his wife got raped. Percy could have ordered him to stay, ordered him to watch how he fucked his wife but let him go. He turned his attention back to Sally whose eyes were on fire due to bubbling anger inside her. He grinned and stood up. He stepped towards her. She stiffened at his approach. Her anger suddenly vanished like a vapour, replaced by fear and dread that she was going to be used, that her body was going to be his plaything any instant. She saw him removing his clothes and gulped as his cock was already waiting for action. He closed the distance between them with another step.

Percy put his palms on her shoulders. Her warm skin was soft. He leaned forward and captured her soft pink lips. She sighed in pleasure as he kissed her with his signature kiss. She gave up the fight. During these moments she had realised that it was better to just enjoy the physical pleasure while shutting her mind off, ignoring the disgust, ignoring the hatred, ignoring the unholy wrongness of the act. His lips and tongue were the best things in the world right now. She felt pleasure coursing through her veins as his tongue grappled with hers and their mouths filled up with each other's sweet saliva. Her hard nipples were pressed on his chest, her hands were running over his torso, feeling the slim beautiful build of his body, while his hands were moved on to the small of her back. They slowly slid between her ass cheeks. She nibbled on his lips as his fingers slid in her butt crack. The heat between her legs was arousing for Percy. He grabbed both of her ass cheeks with his both hands and pulled them in opposite directions while putting all of his unquenchable lust in the heated kiss. Sally moaned on his lips as her cheeks were parted, as her holes felt the cool air, it was soothing after the constant heat. She slung her arms around his neck and pressed herself flush against him as the kiss hypnotized her, feeling his manhood on her stomach. With the grip on her ass, he heaved her body up. Sally obliged by jumping a little and wrapping her legs around his waist.

They pulled their faces back, staring at each other in overpowering lust. Percy's hands were on her ass cheeks, keeping her balanced while her arms and legs were draped around his body, defying the gravity. He walked back and sat on the couch with Sally in his lap. He lifted her up a bit and aligned his length below her. She put her hands on his shoulders as she slowly slid down his cock, burying his member inside her with a loud moan. When he was totally inside her with her pussy touching his balls, he stared at her dazed eyes. He gripped her ass and started moving her up and down. 

“Percy!” she moaned as she also assisted in moving her hips up and down, putting pressure on his shoulders to lift and push her hips along his length. 

“Mother!” he groaned, his face scrunched in pleasure as he watched her jiggling boobs in front of his face. Sally was murmuring his name as she thrust her ass downwards, meeting his thrust. Her nails were digging on his shoulder as her body was overtaken by hormones. Percy slid his one arm from her ass, grabbing her one voluptuous breast. His mother moaned loudly as he squeezed it. She gave a stifled scream as he pinched her hard nipple. She looked at him through her half lidded eyes as he rolled her nipples between his thumb and finger. Her ass was slamming on his hips in a proper rhythm. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her tight against him, burying his face between her shapely tits. She moaned loudly as his mouth engulfed her one nipple, swirling his wet and warm tongue around her hard nips. Sally made a gasping sound, she wrapped her arms around his head, trapping his face on her boobs and rested her chin on top of his head, closing her eyes and enjoying the stimulation while never stopping the continued motions of her hips. 

Sally was in another world as pleasure coursed through her body in waves. Her pussy was dripping around his evermoving dick, lubricating him, lessening the friction between their rubbing skins. Her nipples were another source of pleasure as Percy sucked on them as if he was a little babe. She could feel the tremendous crescendo reaching its peak in her core. With a loud scream of “PERCY!” she slumped over him, her arms loosening the grip on his head as her cum coated his still moving cock. He grabbed her face and pulled it against his, their noses touching, their lips barely touching. 

“Don't stop.” he whispered on her lips, sending a shiver down her spine and then claimed her lips. She followed his order and worked her ass, meeting his erratic thrusts. His tongue grappled hers in her mouth, filling her mouth with his warm, slippery tongue and with a final thrust he coated her pussy walls with his semen, his lips pressing tight on her lips, almost merging their mouths. After a few seconds when the high of pleasure subsided, they disconnected the kiss, staring at each other. Their lips were bruised from all these aggressive kissings. His soft member slipped out from her pussy as he caressed her body with his warm sweaty hands. Sally was mesmerized with his sea green eyes as they focussed on her own hazel eyes. She bit back a moan, seeing the intensity in these eyes of her fifteen year old son. She slowly slid down his lap, sitting beside him with his arm around her shoulders as they absent-mindedly watched the TV. Sally knew how wrong it was. It felt like Percy had totally replaced Gabe's place in her life. He was having sex with her, he was sleeping beside hers every night, he was sitting beside her with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder as she cuddled after the postcoital bliss. 

Her mind knew it was wrong but her body didn't mind it. It didn't care if it was her son fucking her or if it was her husband. It only wanted a good fuck and she knew that Percy was a fantastic lover. To be honest it was scaring her at how normal it was feeling, how used to she was getting to the new environment, how comfortable she felt right now, cuddling with him. They had more sex after that in the bedroom. And after a couple of more rounds, with an exhausted body and sated libido they went to sleep in each other's arms.

###

Annabeth cornered Percy after the school ended. She was frustrated at how he ignored her all day. She tried to catch his gaze but he didn't even look at her for one moment throughout the day. She might have thought that he was purposefully ignoring her if she didn't know that he was a loner, that it was his usual behaviour. They both were standing on the second floor where yesterday the incident with Matt Sloan happened. Percy was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed on his chest as his gaze focussed on her.

“So what do you want, tough girl?” he asked, caressing his elbows. She scrunched her face in distaste at the nickname. Yesterday, it felt nice in the heat of the moment but right now it felt stupid to be called ‘tough girl’.

“You do know that my name is Annabeth, right?” she asked, glaring at him. His lips turned into a smirk.

“Is it now? Okay. So what do you want Annabeth?” he asked again.

“I have a suspicion of what you are. You are the same as me.” Annabeth whispered, looking at both directions to see if anyone was there. Percy's eyes hardened as he heard her.

“Oh? What am I?” Percy asked.

“You are a demigod, just like me.” Annabeth said excitedly. Percy raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“Like half god and half human? Like Greeks and romans?” he asked in a mocking tone. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she scowled at him.

“I am sure you don't have one of your parents. That he/she is gone from your life. Am I right?” she asked in a superior tone.

“So? It is common knowledge in the school that I live with my mother and stepfather. What does it prove?” Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth groaned and started pacing back and forth, thinking how to prove her theory. She suddenly stopped and stepped very close to him. He could feel her body heat, he could smell the lemony scent from her beautiful blonde hair. His heart started beating faster at standing in close proximity to Annabeth.

“Ask your mother who your birth father is. She might know his true identity.” she said, the scowl pronounced on her face. Percy gulped and nodded but she still didn't move.

“If you want a kiss then remain standing where you are, otherwise step back.” Percy said after controlling his nerves, his lips curling into a playful smile. ‘Why the fuck am I getting all jittery over this girl? I have my mother to fuck back at home. I am not a virgin anymore.’

Annabeth's grey eyes widened and blood rushed to her face as she realised how close she was standing to him. She hurriedly stepped back and tried to glare but was unsuccessful.

“See you tomorrow. Goodbye Percy.” she said hastily, her voice a little higher pitch than normal and jogged away. Percy shook his head in amazement as he started for his home.


End file.
